


【布卡西】有猫么，没有的话以后就有了

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【布卡西】有猫么，没有的话以后就有了

01.

有一只猫，拦在路中央。

说实话卡西其实并不缺钱，然而比起交通工具他还是觉得走路更健康更方(sheng）便(qian)。

所以有一只猫在回家路上出现也就不奇怪了。

其实路很宽，猫拦路本应该不是真命题，如果不是这猫有点大，有点凶，还专门站在卡西的脚上的话，卡西小心翼翼的挪开猫咪毛茸茸的身体和尾巴，猫咪不费吹灰之力地又跳回了原地，卡西再动一下定会踢到他。

"好吧，让我看看你想干什么"卡西只能蹲下来选择跟这只有点过于巨大的猫交流，卡西挠挠猫的耳朵，猫咪享受的闭上了眼睛，然后又睁开一动不动地盯着卡西看。

"喵～"

"哇，看你的样子不像是会发出这种声音的猫啊"卡西凑近了些看，猫咪的眼睛是很特别的灰蓝，现在里面多了些亮晶晶的期待。

"meow～

"你想让我带你回家么"

"喵!"

"可是你好大，我抱着你会很累，累了就要多吃东西，要花钱的"

"..."

"要跟好哦，不然我就把你丢下了"卡西看到猫咪站了起来，尾巴都很精神的立了起来，也不含糊走在了前面，似乎很有把握猫会跟上来。

"要拿出一部分资金养猫了"卡西边走边在心里算起了数学，即使他的财产够他养一窝猫都绰绰有余。

02.

Gigi有点后悔变成猫了，说好的人类热爱撸猫，又亲又抱举高高的呢。猫腿好短啊，走路有点累，更不用说为了让卡西动心自己都一身鸡皮疙瘩的喵叫了。

即使临走前皮尔洛对他说过变缅因猫太奇怪了，不过谁管呢，现在有人收留他了不是么。

03.

"以后就叫你Gigi啦"卡西的手机旁边蹲着新来的家庭成员，手机上的备忘录多了个名字。

卡西似乎接受良好，忽视了自己手机上了锁的事实，愉快的决定了猫咪的名字。

04.

人类心都这么大的么，Gigi目瞪口呆，虽然缅因猫的脸上看不出来。

05.

长毛猫的缺点很明显，掉毛，掉毛还是掉毛。

然而卡西烦恼的似乎不是这一点。

"Gigi，为什么你掉这么多毛，抖一抖还是那么多，还是毛茸茸的，我的头发只会越来越少"

"喵？"

"不公平!你肯定有什么秘诀"

"..."

"我知道了!肯定是你每天舔毛的原因，下次你帮我梳头吧，用舌头"

"？!？"

06.

Gigi表示自己也很苦，为了更像一只猫每天辛苦的学习舔毛，吃了一嘴毛的经历一点都不愉快好么!

07

卡西开着一家咖啡馆，以他优越的经济头脑和作为精致的金牛座男孩的准确直觉找到了最优的地理位置，客人上至高端上班族下至中学生，天天客流量可以用络绎不绝形容。

现在又多了活招牌，卡西更开心了。

有着不情愿脸的猫性格却温和的很，不过比起温和更像是冷漠，虽然每次惨遭强撸之后炸着毛杂乱无章的样子只让人觉得有趣。

之后一脸心疼帮他梳毛的卡西还是会让他心情好转，即使卡西嘴里念叨着凭什么你毛还是这么多，凭什么!

"Gigi，你为什么不早告诉我你是缅因猫"

"喵..."

08

这年头用长相表明身份已经不管用了么？

——来自缅因·我很贵·Gigi·流浪·猫的灵魂发问。

"都说了，缅因猫做流浪猫很奇怪你就是不听，幸亏你家这位不认识误打误撞，不然谁敢收你"不知道什么时候出现的一脸睡不醒的加菲猫又引发了一阵骚动，皮尔洛及时安慰了郁闷趴在柜台的大猫。

"你为什么觉得加菲猫不奇怪"

"所以我还在流浪"

"...."

虽然后来也有不识货的人留下了睡不醒的加菲猫。

09

卡西知道Gigi是缅因猫之后，对着一直供应的猫粮犯了难，要买最贵的那种了吧，肉有点痛。

卡西直勾勾的看着坐在猫粮盆旁边的大猫，Gigi甚至觉得自己会被卖掉。

"看在你努力帮我挣业绩的份上，就放过你"

"喵？？"

所以你之前想对我做什么？!

Gigi最后还是用各种暗示让卡西明白了他的食物和人一样就好。

小心翼翼扔掉猫粮蹭一点店里客人点心的日子终于到头了。

10

卡西不想买猫窝，有私心也有其(sheng）他(qian)的原因，私心上Gigi不管是皮毛的触感还是偏高的体温都让卡西逐渐习惯了晚上睡觉搂着猫睡的日子，其他原因就忽略不计了。

Gigi看起来很无畏，其实他最怕的是寂寞。所以有猫窝可能他都会想办法挤上卡西的床。

一拍即合了呀。

11

"所以你准备什么时候告诉他你不是猫"睡不醒的加菲猫又出现在咖啡店的拐角。

"我们也不是人啊"

"哦，所以你什么时候告诉他你是契约精灵"

"契约精灵这个形容我觉得不够气派"

"你想打架么"

是的，这个神奇的世界还存在一种对人类充满美好向往的种族存在，他们会想办法与看中的人类相遇，在相处一段时间后决定是否与人类共享生命。

说白了，挺无聊一种族，谁叫他们最不缺少的就是寿命。

但是他们只会发现最美好的灵魂。

12

Gigi其实跟着卡西很久了，久到卡西14岁开始。他一开始是不相信有美好灵魂存在的，然而卡西的纯净几年十几年都没有变过，于是他开始相信。

然后他选择了一个合适的时机。

Gigi在卡西怀里转了个身，舔了舔卡西的胳膊。

我很喜欢你啊，iker。

什么时候你也喜欢我啊。

13

"所以你什么时候告诉他"加菲猫娴熟的给自己洗了个脸。

"就你话多"

"Gigi，这次你可不够勇敢"

14.

Gigi觉得最近他失宠了，因为卡西发现了皮尔洛的存在，毕竟加菲猫体型虽小但是有一张缅因猫挡不住的大脸，再者皮尔洛为了嘲笑他出现的频率实在是高了点，引起了客人骚动卡西又不是看不见。

比起缅因猫更好的肉感(？)让卡西一度有些爱不释手，经常是加菲猫在卡西腿上Gigi坐在地上看。

"meow～"你给我滚下来

"喵呜"我就不，顺便说你家这位手法不错。

15.

"小皮，你这头上怎么秃了一块"皮尔洛的名字是卡西从他主人口里知道的，一个叫桑德罗的大个子，平常上班的时候都把皮尔洛寄存到卡西这里，无形中让加菲猫出现的频率更高了。

"Gigi是不是你干的"Gigi路过卡西很是时候的吐了一口明显不同于自己的毛色的毛球。

卡西觉得自己听到了两只猫同时发出了哼的一声。

16.

"嫉妒么，嫉妒就努力啊"刚刚被咬掉卡西摸过最多部位的毛的皮尔洛十分淡定的给Gigi下了个咒。

"时间长不施法你真当我是只会定契约的小精灵啊"

Gigi不能变成人类形态了，除非卡西充满爱意的给他个亲亲，对，跟白雪公主那个同款。

17.

"小皮，你尾巴怎么也秃了!"

"喵"

"Gigi!"

18.

Gigi最近有点忧郁，因为猫不能说话，这让他真的遇到了难题，让卡西明白一切难度已经变成了最高。

"还不是因为你之前怂" 身上秃了两块的加菲猫适时补刀。

Gigi再次按倒皮尔洛准备下口的时候被卡西及时制止了。

19.

卡西想了想，在网上学了许多与猫玩耍的游戏，比如猫爪在上，黄瓜吓猫(？)什么的，在Gigi一脸莫名其妙的看着他盖上来的手和吃掉黄瓜之后还是老老实实买了逗猫棒。

Gigi虽然表情更加不情愿了，但是还是愿意陪着他玩。

皮尔洛的毛终于没再少了，看来Gigi愿意与他和解了。

20.

卡西好像真的只把他当猫了，Gigi坐在窗边，尾巴都凹出一个有些悲伤的弧度来，皮尔洛坐在他旁边不知道该说些什么。

不知道为什么这一天咖啡店打烊的有些早，卡西十分没有知觉的打断了两只猫造成的无声状态，皮尔洛被还回到桑德罗手里，Gigi被带到了家中阳台上，旁边摆上了啤酒花生，怎么看怎么像促膝长谈的样子，只是一人一猫的组合有点诡异。

"Gigi，你知道么，今天是中国的情人节呢"

21\. 

“今天的月亮都不圆”

“喵？”毛茸茸的大脑袋转向了天上的月亮，留一个后脑勺给卡西。

“抱歉啊Gigi，我第一次跟猫聊天，不知道怎么开话题”

“...”

22.

“你看吧，我总觉得你能听得懂我说的话，不管我说什么你都能给我像是人的反馈”卡西摸了摸Gigi胸口同样过长的毛发。

“喵”

“不瞒你说，我现在觉得自己越来越奇怪了，根本不想找女朋友，竟然觉得跟你在一起最舒服”卡西手里的啤酒才少了一半，他的脸已经变得红了起来。

“喵呜”

“Gigi！不要突然扑过来啊。”卡西被大猫扑了个满怀，让他忍不住撸了起来，然后他发现猫咪直勾勾的眼神，“这么久了你怎么都不长大呢，不长大怎么给你找女朋友呢”

23.

其实Gigi扑倒卡西的时候在想怎么能让这个人亲他一下。

他想了想，觉得大概不可能了。

第一，这人大概已经醉了。

第二，人亲猫可能从哪个方面看都太奇怪了。

24.

皮尔洛又没说不可以他亲卡西。

然后，卡西承认自己醉了，他觉得好像看见了一个果男。

25.

卡西醒来的时候很自然地喝了旁边人递过来的醒酒汤，然后才想起来转头看一眼。

这个男人可真帅啊，眼睛蓝的不得了让他想起了Gigi，气质也贵气得不得了，让他想起了Gigi的品种(？)。

“Gigi？”

“hola，iker，我是Gigi”男人高兴地眯起眼睛还是像极了大猫被撸出呼噜声的样子。

26.

“你说你是契约精灵”

“是”

“你会干什么”

“我无限的寿命分你一半”

“听起来没什么用啊”

“好像是这个样子”

“你还会干什么”

“无伤大雅的小法术”然后Gigi控诉了皮尔洛的罪行。

“你们族群好无聊”

“不如我们继续谈一下寿命平分的具体说明？”

“...”

27.

“Gigi我还想撸猫”

“这个好办”眼见着一个高个子在他面前嗖的变成一只大猫的视觉效果还是很刺激的。

然后大猫利用体型优势叼来了不停挣扎的加菲猫，放下的时候顺口咬秃了加菲猫的头顶。

28.

“我给皮尔洛下了个咒，头顶的毛长不齐就变不回人”从猫变回人，边穿着不知道哪来的衣服边解释着。

“喵！喵一喵”皮尔洛持续口吐芬芳，被卡西娴熟的手法撸到打起呼噜。

“你们真的很无聊”

Gigi又嫉妒了。

29.

Gigi后来解释说，卡西对他的感觉并不是难以理解的感情，只是灵魂的相互吸引，不管对方是什么，人，猫，还是无聊的精灵 。

何况Gigi已经喜欢他这么这么久了。

30.

后来。

卡西多了个男朋友，但不影响他用缅因猫继续当招牌。

然后加菲猫开始带着一只暹罗猫一起笑话他。

暂完结

一发短小精悍（主要是充数）的番外  
Gigi时常告诫自己，你是契约精灵你是契约精灵 ，不是猫不是猫。  
被撸是不可能爽的，这辈子都不可能，被卡西从头到尾顺着撸下来情不自禁地发出喵的一声只是逢场作戏这样子。  
“恕我直言，Gigi你现在的样子就差没爽到吐舌头出来了”  
真香。  
好舒服啊。  
还有，天凉了，该让皮尔洛封口了，Gigi在自己越来越像猫的悲伤中和想要灭皮尔洛口的气愤中度过了猫的又一天。

01

皮尔洛:勇敢的少年哟，你掉的是这只一岁的小缅因猫，还是这只五岁的中年缅因猫

卡西:我没注意

02

Gigi:善良的人类啊，要不要跟伟大的Gigi小精灵签订一份契约

卡西:会有很多钱么

Gigi:没有，只有永恒的生命

卡西:那算了，你自己留着吧

end


End file.
